


Chocolate Biscuits

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Lucas has been injured, so it's Adam to the rescue.
Relationships: Adam Carter/Lucas North
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: In a Flash, fan_flashworks





	Chocolate Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks ' Favourite' challenge and DW's Flash Fiction 'Favourite' prompt

When Adam came into the bedroom, he found Lucas curled up in a tight ball.

“Show me!” he ordered. Reluctantly, Lucas uncurled sufficiently for Adam to inspect his side. “You weren’t going to tell me it needed redressing, were you?”

“’M okay!”

Adam sighed. “No, you’re not. I know why you did what you did, and while I’d rather you hadn’t, I accept it’s just you. But you need to accept my help when I offer it and not worry that you’re causing trouble. Agreed?”

Lucas muttered something which Adam took to be his assent.

“Good,” Adam continued. “So, you’re going to let me clean and redress your wound. Once I’ve done that, I will fetch the packet of chocolate biscuits I’ve bought, and we can open it. And don’t start saying you’ll come downstairs because you are going to stay here and rest.”

“It’s not necessary!”

“Let me be the judge of that. I seem to remember you telling me to rest my ankle when I sprained it last week because it would heal much faster that way.”

“That was different.”

“In what way?”

“Oh, all right. Milk chocolate or dark chocolate?”

“Dark, as I know it’s your favourite.”


End file.
